Inside the Kraken
by AmethystKR
Summary: Once Jack Sparrow is swallowed by the mother of beast he finds out something only it's victims would ever know. And what he finds may change the rest of his possibly short life. Give it a chance. R&R. One Shot
1. Chapter 1

**INSIDE THE KRAKEN**

**(WHERE WILL YOU GO)**

**He had a fleeting feeling that he must run and run he did. Through a ran down town he stumbled on. He needed to hide. Quickly he examined his options and making his decision he flung himself at the door of one in particular building. Finding it unlocked he busted through it, slamming it shut behind him.**

**Something fell to the floor and shattered, causing him to jump and reach for his absent sword. The room before him was merely lit by lanterns which in itself didn't give off much light from a thick layer of grime that disabled it to shine brightly enough. The room itself looked exceedingly much dirtier from the lack of light and the clutter ness of junk. **

**Twitching slightly, he approached the room in caution. Trunks piled into one corner revealing inside itself dull gold and values. He sprinted to the truck, diving his hands in the riches and though he smiled he felt oddly dissatisfied. He frowned at this realization.**

"**Mr. Jack Sparrow…" A hollow voice echoed into the room, breathing each word in a different breath. Jack, surprised, released the gold and turned toward the voice. Once again reaching for the absent sword that would have been at his side, then cursed at his forgetfulness.**

"**Captain." He corrected in habit, finding a desk across the room and a figure occupying the chair behind it. He noticed it was a woman's voice when the figure spoke again.**

"**Captain." She repeated. "Ah, yes, The Black Pear. But tell me _Captain_ Are you still so with but a ship?"**

**With her words he had suddenly been washed with memories. His deal with Davy Jones, setting up Will, the Kraken…and the kiss that in the end had sealed his fate. His faced turned blank a moment then turned to one of confusion.**

"**No, _Captain_, you resent adventure was not a dream. In fact it was all quite true. Every second and every feeling…"**

**Jack looked toward the figure with the female voice and stepped closer. "But, I'm supposed to be dead then." He blurted out confused and angry.**

**She laughed, it was hallow as her voice was. She leaned toward the table, resting her elbows on the rotten wood, her face revealed into the dingy light.**

**In spite himself he gasped at her beauty. Her face was as pale and pure as fallen snow and piercing blue eyes sung into his own. Brilliant red hair cascaded down the frame of her slender face, giving off an eerie look to herself.**

"**Honestly, you believe that that a Kraken, the mother of all beasts kills all like the rest. Impale the body and swallow it in the depths of it own being. And that be that? Certainly not!" Jack jumped at the sudden outburst. Though when she did not continue to speak and only stared at him he found he needed to break the frozen silence. **

"**Where am I then, luv?" He asked getting back to his nature with a seductive voice and smirk. But when her face darkened in disgust he thought it was not a good idea to mess with this girl quite yet. To his luck, She decided to pass it by and continued to stare at him a moment longer before she answered.**

"**The kraken it much different in its means to kill. Its saliva is poison ness in a way that others can not compare. In which, if you remember, were completely covered with. Now, understand, you did not notice any poison for it does not react until you are within an inch of death, and then you are sent into a place inside yourself and witness…your soul. Come to find, the truth, what they see, kills them…" She finished, standing up from the chair and walked around the desk to Jack.**

**He gazed around stunned and disgusted with himself, and then turned to the dazzling woman in front of him. "So- this place…" He began.**

"**Here you lay within your soul Jack Sparrow. Filthy and tainted, your sins have darkened your thoughts as though you could never turn back from a destructive path." She placed her hand over his heart, which was now beating fast with all the words she spoke whizzing around his dazed mind. "Though, you are still a good person." She began to whisper again, laying her head to his chest and listening. "Yes, I can hear it, buried deep within you…"**

**Fear rose inside Jack at her touch and jumped back. "Who are you woman?" **

**She laughed again. "Tell me, has Captain Jack Sparrow truly ever been scared before. No, that must be why you fear. The truth is something most people rather not face I guess. Though you do not need to fear it, it only kills those who are weak, and you are not weak. It is not your time!" She reached for him and when he didn't back up she took his hand. "I am what you've forgotten….You fear me because I know what you have never spoken aloud…" A strange feeling he had never felt before welled up inside him when her voiced turned thick with emotion.**

**Silence followed. Jacks hand still in hers. And in the pit of the silence she leaned into Jack once again to where her lips reached his ears and began to whisper. Her words touched Jack in a way he had never been touched. He felt the most vulnerable he had ever felt and yet he knew he couldn't run away anymore and that he didn't want to. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist, feeling that at any moment she may disappear and leave him. He didn't want that, to be alone. He felt so sorry for her, as if she was stuck here waiting for him forever and that it was entirely his fault. And he wanted the truth pouring from her lips…wanted her to never leave him. And he knew that she would never leave him though, bizarre the thought may be, he knew.**

"**You're too important for anyone; you play the role of all you want to be. But I know who you really are, you're the one whose cries when you're all alone.**

**But where will you go when there's no one left to save you from yourself. You can't escape, you can't escape…**

**You think that I can't see right through your eyes, scared to death to face reality. No ones seems to hear your hidden cries; you're left to face yourself alone.**

**I realize you're afraid, but you can't abandon everyone. You can't escape, you don't want to escape.**

**I'm so sick of speaking words that no ones understands. Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone? I can hear you in a whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming.**

**I realize you're afraid but you can't reject the whole world. You can't escape, you won't escape. You can't escape, you don't want to escape."**

**Jack didn't know what to say so he remained quiet and still, trying to cope with this new feeling the woman in his arms had given him. He loved this girl, but in no way he ever believed that love could existed. **

"**You will find yourself once again Jack Sparrow." She spoke still in a whisper. "They are coming to find you, and there for you are not forgotten….but you must never forget the good in you…don't forget me."**

**The End**

**(Lyrics by Evanescence"Where will you go")**

**(To listen to actual song my Koi(underscore)Sama)on my profile will have it)**

**note: I hope you sincerely enjoyed this piece of work. I am sorry that will not let me give out direct links. Though I'd love it if you would please review me. Makes me feel as if I'm doing a good job. **


	2. Familiar

Disclaimer: since everyone just loves to remind people that we own shit, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean…are you happy n

Disclaimer: since everyone just loves to remind people that we own shit, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean…are you happy now?

Authors note: The following story is a one shot, so after this one and only chapter there will be no more, so please don't ask. You see, I can never keep up with a full blown story and that's more disappointing than a story that too short to be it. Also it's basically a sequel to my last story _Inside the Kraken, _which is also a one shot. So be warned. Wow, that made no sense…

Jack couldn't have been surprised, besides they were pirates and in fact he would have done the same if not worse. But that didn't mean they had to go leave him without his precious Pearl. Fate was just against him, but not for long, once he found the fountain of youth. Then nothing would hold him back, he would have his life in his very own hands, which is just the way he likes it.

Many, many days later

Sprawled out in a small, filthy cramped boat, his hat veiling his eyes from the treacherous rays of the sun was the captain, Jack sparrow. Idly, he grasped for a near empty bottle of rum and cramped the contents into him mouth, drinking greed fully until the last drop was forced out. Out on the sea for days, no shelter from the sun had left dear Jack dehydrated and delusional, with nothing now but an empty bottle as company.

He leaned up and gazed into the small hole, inspecting, hoping by chance that something remained.

"But of course", Jack spoke, hurling the thing into the vast sea, "the rum is always gone." He wobbled to his feet, nearly tipping the small boat in his attempt to stand, and stared intently at his surroundings. He reached for his belt, fumbled with his revolver, which I might add was unloaded, wet, and useless, thumbed teasingly pass his sword to his compass and pulled it out with a jerk. It opened with a rusty resentful squeak but he ignored it as he looked dumbfounded, maybe drunk at the spinning needle. When it rested, pointing matter-of-factly south, he turned to only find the bed of sea.

A moaned of frustration left him and he slummed back into the confounds of his 'ship' he persuaded to himself, the sun was setting and night would fall. Storms came by night, and they were utterly brutal. That was how he lost his map and his stolen bag of food he so happen to find at one of the docks. He had been lost since; he didn't even know exactly where he was going anymore. But something kept him going; he felt it and he would follow it. It was the only thing he knew, other than rum, which is near impossible to forget.

Something gave a tug at the boat, sorry 'ship', and it slowly started going against the current, towards east. Jack held tightly to his hat as a fierce gust of wind tried to steer him back to course along with the current, but the 'ship' refused. Lightening struck in the distance and a shower of frozen rain began to fall. This was going to be the worse storm by far, and Jack knew it, if only he remembered what he wanted so badly that made him risk everything like this. An angry wave crashed against the boat, throwing the captain mercilessly into wooden boards, his head slammed into it, busting a giant hole, the sudden force left him still and silent. The sea weaved threatenly through the opening, bathing him in cold, icy death.

"Did you forget…? It's not your time."

Jack awoke by the warmth. A hand touched his cold skin and his heart skipped a beat, something swelled inside him, something familiar. He opened his eyes, expecting to see her, but was only blinded by the sun. He lay on the sand of a forgotten island. Fear rose inside him, he felt her, he wanted her and so he stood quickly to his feet, nearly fell and clung to a near by tree instead. His 'ship' was missing and he noticed that the island was actually so small that is seemed more like a large sand bar if it wasn't for the trees. "I know you're where…" He whispered, praying. He reached for his compass once he was sure and steady on his feet and followed the needle, watching it spin round and round until he finally flung it to the ground in annoyance.

"Are you trying to tract me down?" A hollow voice filled his ears. He hadn't heard another's voice in so long and realized then how much he missed it. He turned to her with a smirk. She was still so very pale and her long red hair seemed so vibrant against her skin. Her eyes though, they were still as enchanting. And she was only a few feet away, he could outstretch his hand and he could touch her. But he didn't dare.

"You forgot me." She whispered.

"Never luv" Jack replied with haste. "How could I ever"

They fell silent and merely stared at one another, her eyes pierced into his as if reading his very thoughts, his desires. Then she took a step closer to him. Jack wanted so much to touch her, to see if her hand were still smooth, if her lips…

"You're after the fountain of youth." She spoke as hollow as ever. But he knew she had a different voice, that it was rich with love.

He reached for, grasped her hand and pulled her towards him. She didn't pull away; he remembered it wasn't her way to be forceful. But she did glare deeply at him.

"Jack" she began angrily.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" He corrected seductively.

She remained silent, allowing him to hold her hand, for she knew he dared not go further.

"Luv" he spoke suddenly then paused as if to think. "Who are you?"

She moved so quickly he didn't notice when her hand slipped from his, standing farther away now, he could hardly bear it.

"I" she murmured. It doesn't matter." There was a faint feeling in her words, reluctance, maybe anger.

"You don't know your name?" Jack pressed on.

"It doesn't matter." She turned on him, filled with hatred. It surprised him at first, the pure raw feelings she let slip from her composer, but he suddenly knew what she was, even if she wouldn't tell.

"When I was young" Jack started slowly, grabbing her attention. "I remembered me mother telling me stories of the seas. Those stories made me yearn for the same adventures, the women and rum. There was one in particular." It all seemed to click now.

It was long before the Great Captain Jack Sparrow's time when the Sea was younger and the Goddess Calypso was free.

In a small port a woman was captured and accused to piracy but since she was pregnant they held her till she gave birth to a daughter. The child wasn't even named when she was snatched from her dying mothers clutches. The mother herself, whom was to be hanged, was left in her cell to bleed to death by the birth. The child was taken on board to be sent to England to be giving to one of the royal maidens who were unable to carry a child but as a result of a sudden hurricane the ship sunk. By chance she was given then to become immortal. She was taken by the sea, Calypso, and she allowed her grow by an enchantment cast upon her by the goddess herself, whom was lonely. But as the child did Calypso began to fear her beauty and power. Assuming she would rule over her, Calypso sent the Kraken to her, hoping to regain the powers she lent to her in vain. She was taken but her powers went with her, leaving The Goddess of the Sea in anger and alone. Only then did Calypso give her name for all to know, the goddess of Sin. The Pirate.

"It was all because of you." Jack smirked, stepping towards her. Fear crossed her face as he did so. "All pirates and sailors know of your story, but I never knew it to be true. "Calypso found dear old Davy Jones because she lost you. She gave him the Kraken to watch over you, who was lost inside it, trapped."

It was obvious how upset the truth was to her. Her pale face was beginning to flush scarlet and she turned away ashamed. Jack stood beside her now. She was once there for him inside the kraken and now he would have to be there for her.

He slipped his arm around her waist and turned her over to face him, his dark skin touched pale and brown eyes met blue in the most intimate gaze yet.

"I wasn't meant to live." She spoke finally after a long silence. "When that ship went down, I-" She paused. "I should be dead like the others that went down that day. But she, Calypso took me in, expecting me to be with her forever, a slave." Fury bubbled in her words as she spoke. "I refused her and she still kept me alive just to spite me, forced me amongst the dead. But still living" She leaned into him and Jack moaned softly as she pressed against him.

"Then I met you. My name is Sin."

Jack smirked and leaned into her. "You were different, you let me free." Sin continued.

"Ahhh, and you've been with me ever since." Jack concluded.

Sin suddenly pulled away and started to walk toward the ocean, her long locks of hair flowed gently behind her. "I am a sin." She told him.

"As am I. We're both…pirates." Said Jack, stumbling after her "and that why you feel the way you do luv. We are one in the same, that's why you love me."

Sin turned to him and he halted watching lustfully as she walked to him. "What makes you think that?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face deadly close to his. Jack got excited with the new turn of events and folded his arms about her and brought her closer, bringing his lips to her.

"I will see you." Sin whispered. Jack's arms were empty and Sin was now walking away, fading as the wind blew. He chased after her but she was gone.

"Was it a dream?" He questioned himself. He gazed the shoreline and a smirk reached his lips. His 'ship', perfectly intact rested on the sand. When he inspected it further he found his lost map and a bottle of rum.

So if you wouldn't mind, i would like to know what you think of it. the whole time I've been writing this I''ve listened to At Wit's End. I love that song. It's awesome. Anyways, please review.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Tortuga

Tortuga

**Tortuga **

**Yeah, I couldn't really think of a good title for this story but that doesn't mean you shouldn't give it a chance. So please, read and enjoy and review cause I'm human and likes to know how people think of my work.**

Author's notes: This the prologue to a story I'm planning on writing, s this may or may not remain a one shot, you just need to message and let me know.

Idly, the captain of the Black Pearl strolled drunkenly down the streets of Tortuga. Winds blew from the south, harsh and demanding. Many of the townsfolk, criminals and scallywags, were retreating to the bars to wade out the storm that was blowing in. Jack among them, turned to a run down building with gorgeous women, smiling and laughing, with hideous old men as company. He made a face, though hidden by his hat, as he went through the door, nearly running into a bald man with a sickening black eye. A brawl was underway, which were common but Jack had no interest with fighting lately. In fact he just really wanted a break, just for a moment.

Cunning as he is, he weaved his way about the shouting, crazed men, passing one who shot his revolver to the ceiling then dodged a thrown hair, knocking the man with the gun into the ground. He was forced to holler at the bar tender for a bottle of rum, paying him only half before a men fell from the second floor onto a near by table, shattering it.

He resided toward the back, where it was merely light by candles and was quiet. Jack could recall that this was where he and Gibbs discussed there options to snatch his precious Pearl back. A smirk slipped across his veiled face, he was happy that it had all worked out.

"The people here" huffed a young woman who just managed to scramble unharmed into the corner. Jack tilted his head to see her clearly and was excited to see that she was pretty. He hasn't had a woman for quite some time now and she just might be some fun.

"What can I say, lass" Jack continued to smirk. He brought his feet to rest on the rotten wood table and it gave groan of reluctance. Taking off his hat and placing it in his lap he noticed her face light up with curiosity. Tall and skinny, she was with brunet hair tied up to the back oh her head and fell gracefully in waves down the small of her back. Her green eyes and red lips stood out from her fine skin. She was wearing the stylish Victorian dresses; her corset was blue against tan fabric of the gown.

"Well, what's your name?" She asked sweetly, sitting in an opposite chair in front of him. The sound of rain came crashing down on the roof and water dripped through the many bullet holes above them, though she ignored it, intrigued with the man before her. She smiled when he answered her with a seductive voice.

"The names captain Jack Sparrow, luv." He took a swig from the bottle then smiled, revealing his shiny golden teeth.

"Oh, Captain, Really?" She asked in surprise. She tilted her head slightly to the side and rested her hands on the table, near Jack's revolver that he had placed there. "What is your Ship called?"

Jack leaned up, placing the bottle on the table next to his gun and leaned closer to her, as if to whisper a great secret. She leaned in, eager to hear.

"I'm sure you've heard it." He started matter-of-factly, "It's the Black Pearl." The gasp that escaped her lips made him feel satisfied and he leaned back into his chair.

"Oh, that's amazing." She cried in astonishment. "The Black Pearl, I never thought it to be real."

Jacked liked this girl more than the other whores around here, they liked to slap and all they do when they're not slapping it bicker and talk up a storm of nonsense. Now she was interested in him in general, which he didn't mind, he loved to show off to girls. Made them want him more which then makes it fun for him.

"Luv, you never told me your name." Jack stated plainly, pretending to be interested.

"Oh, so sorry" she giggled in apology "my name's Emily."

"Ah, lovely name, that is." He lied.

Jack told his adventures to her, adding in detail that would in other means be a complete lie, but she seemed to fall for everything he threw out at her.

"Those natives really thought you were a God?" Emily asked.

"Sure did. They captured me crew and were gonna eat me alive to free me from me body." Jack spoke truthfully for once.

"What happened then?" she begged.

"I escaped, saved me crew and took off on me ship. It was easy." He answered proudly.

"Wow, You're amazing, Jack." Emily smiled.

"Captain" Jack corrected.

"Captain" she repeated with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Jack smirked; he loved it when the girls here called him captain. And since he could see that she was ready to take it to the next level he acted.

"Perhaps, you'd like to see me Ship." It was more of a statement for he already knew the answer.

"Of course" she answered, licking her red lips as she said so.

By then the rain had come to a light drizzle and the fighting at the front had worn down as well for most of them were on the ground. As they stood to leave Jack reached for his hat, realizing then that his revolver was gone.

"Bloody hell, someone stole me gun," Jack started in frustration.

"Oh, but you must have more at the ship, right?" Emily groped his arm as if pleading to leave now. Jack turned to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course luv" he smiled, but he couldn't help but be bothered by it, how could someone have just taken it without him seeing?

Emily was excited to see the Black Pearl at the dock but Jack wanted nothing more now than to have his way with her. He allowed her to tug him around, investigating ever nuke and cranny she could find, assuming she would reward him with something special. When they reached the captain's quarters she turned to him.

"I receive half of the pay up forward and the other half afterwards." Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she pressed her body into his.

"And what do I get, luv?" Jack asked huskily in her ear.

Emily giggled "Anything you want, I like you."

Jack opened the door and pulled her through, kicking it shut as she passed. She gasped in joyful surprise at his strength and he crashed his lips into her. She weaved her hands through his dreads and tugged slightly at them, causing a grunt from Jack. As his tongue lipped hungrily at her she pull away, her finger waving back and forth as if to say 'no no, naughty boy'. She smiled and cupped Jack's face with her small hand, her long nails grazed gently at his cheeks.

"You must pay up hun" Emily said with a pout face and hushed voice.

Jack sighed but turned away to rummage around his belongings, he wasn't one to rape. It was to much work, with what struggle these girls could give. Emily smirked, watching him as he counted some coins. _Sweet guy_, she though as she pulled out a revolver from one of the many layers of her dress and walked silently up behind him, _it's a shame it has to end like this._ She raised it to his head and laughed as she swung the metal head, bashing into the back. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"But, then again" she said out loud to herself "you can't let your guard down these days." She looked down at the captain and she couldn't help but frown. He was so…what would be the best word….well in lack of any other word, HOT! Even for a smelly pirate.

When Jack awoke he found himself tied up on his bed, a great throbbing sensations ached at the back of his head. He groaned in confusion.

"Finally awake I see and right when I'm about to depart."

Jack suddenly came alert and glared at the blurry vision of a young woman.

"Now don't get me wrong, I would love to have my way with you." The girl spoke in a cold voice. His vision came clear and Emily stood before him.

"But maybe some other time." She laughed.

"You pirate." Jack growled, he was pissed at himself for not realizing sooner.

She walked to the side of the occupied bed and leaned in. "But I do want you to try to find me." She whispered and brought her lips teasingly to his. She pulled away and started for the door before she turned back to him. "Oh, and by the way, Emily is not my name. It's Ami." Then she was gone. By the time Jack had gotten out of his bonds she was nowhere on board.

Jacked slammed the door of his cabin in fury and kicked over a chair at his desk. A bottle rolled out from under the bed by the waves and Jack picked it up and gulped the contents in anger. When it was empty he threw it into the wall, shattering it into small sharp pieces. "Nobody makes a fool of Captain Jack Sparrow…" He gazed at the door, then sighed.

"Bloody pirate, I'll find you." He looked at his empty pouch which was to be filled with money. "You owe me more than just one good time."

Authors pointless note: when I read these types of stories I love to pretend to be Jack as I read along, I make the faces and everything. Just think what a fool I made of myself while writing this...lol, I'm so retarded, but it's so much fun. You should try it.

Bottom of Form


End file.
